minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine and The Banned Realms REMASTERED
Attention! There are three things YOU need to know! # Everything here is fictional, it simply doesn't exist. # This page was specifically made to entertain readers # The following is a remastered version of the original HATBR By MPW (me) and Shrautsticks. Chapter 1: The Dream The mysterious Herobrine everyone has been tracking for years is ready to slumber once more in his hideout he's been laying low in for decades. The reason he had been hiding for what felt to like an eternity, was a plan to get everything ready to destroy Minecraft once and for all. He thought and thought, with each plan falling on each other. There was many times when it seemed hopeless for ol' Herobrine. Until one day, a dream like no other motivated him to join a movement. Aye aye aye, it's late already? Damn. Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed. I'll continue this tomorrow, I suppose. He'd turn the bed, letting out a yawn before laying down on it. His eyes would close as he descended into his slumber. Before he knew it, he seemed to be in a nether-like world. Lava was everywhere, heating up the nether as if it were an oven. Curious, Herobrine walked among the inferno. No ghasts, blazes, or wither skeletons were around. It was like a complete isolation in hell. But then, a figure would form right in Herobrine's path, stopping him right in his tracks. It would take form of a human, but would be complete netherrack with 2 white eyes just like his. The creature would speak to him; Ah, hello my friend. I see you have stumbled upon my land on accident? Or did you trespass on purpose? I guess we'll never know. I'm just kidding, I brought you here for a reason, as I've seen you have a similar craving to mine; destroying Notch's foundation. What do you exactly want from me? Nothing, actually. I just want permission from you so my friends and I can join in this "reputation" you have going. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I do need some help making it possible, anyway. It's a start then... By the way who are you? You will find out soon enough, my friend. Oh, I almost forgot. Since we're on the same page, I want you to take the plans you have and head to the gold temple. One of my long time allies will be waiting there for you. Here's a compass so you don't get lost. Good luck... Herobrine would wake up the next morning, still slightly tired but determined. As he got off the bed, he realized he was holding onto something. But he didn't remember grabbing anything and going to sleep with it. As he unfolded his hand, he saw the compass the mysterious entity gave him from the dream. He was speechless and in complete shock. It lasted only a few moments before he shook his head and got back on track. Before he left, plan and compass in hand, he realized he needed his old sword. Herobrine slid the compass in his pocket, and walked over to a chest. He lifted it up and began to scramble through the chest, feeling for the sword. As soon as he felt something slice open his hand, he realized he found it. His old, but still shiny enchanted sword. Ah, it's still good as new. I missed you, old friend. Chapter 2: Adventurer Now, he'd turn back to the exit, satisfied. Before he knew it, he was walking on soft, fresh, and green as ever grass. The soft feeling brushing at his feet were something he missed. But he wasn't going to stop and cheer about being free, for he had busy manners to tend to. Herobrine continued on and on, day and night. The world became a struggle for him, something he was expecting from it. However, things escalated when he crossed paths with a group he'd never volunteer to meet again. The group consisted of 4 men, locked and loaded with heavy armory. They would see Herobrine, and Herobrine saw them. They immediately registered who he was, and began shooting their rifles at him in an attempt to kill him. Herobrine hid behind a spruce tree, clueless of what to do next and in fear of his life. He heard the gunfire suddenly stop, as the scent of gunpowder filled the air. This made Herobrine feel secure, but he wasn't safe just yet. Herobrine quickly and sneakily sprinted away, and continued his adventure to find the temple. The drastic search for the temple continued, as Herobrine grew tired more and more. His legs pained him, he was hungry and thirsty, and the humidity was too hard to keep up with. Weeks went by, as Herobrine grew weaker and weaker. At one point, he was on his knees because of the trauma. His health was declining more and more, to the point where he knees would jiggle around like jelly as if there were no bones to hold them up. Eventually, Herobrine had finally reached the desert. He was weaker than ever, and if this "Temple" was far into this desert, the deal was off. Herobrine didn't take any chances, and walked through the humid desert. The sun's powerful and hot rays poured down on Herobrine as he proceeded through the desert. Finally, Herobrine had found the temple. The pyramid stood tall above him, the gold shiny and well intact. Ugh... about time. Herobrine entered into the temple, which was dark and isolated. In front of him, was a throne made out of exactly gold. A crown right on the seat, again made of gold. And all around this throne were sparkly gems and 2 knight costumes made of complete gold. The room was all things gold without exaggeration. The weak, but still determined Herobrine was proud he made it to the temple, but curious on what to do now. So this is it? The guy just wanted to show me his wealth? This is stupid. Suddenly, several bright beams shot out of the throne. These beams would light up the entire temple, and could give off light for miles. Herobrine wasn't all that bothered by the brightness, as he had no pupils to burn away. As the beams faded away, a familiar looking entity could be found sitting on the throne. This entity looked exactly like him, but was gold-like. As if the entity was sculptured by someone in inspiration. Herobrine looked up and into the entity's eyes. They were also completely white like his. Before Herobrine could say anymore, the mysterious entity spoke; What? Were you expecting someone else? No, i'm just surprised you're- No no, it's not something I've never heard before. Nobody would really expect to see an entity like me made out of exactly gold. So why was I brought to you? Brought to- OH, yes. Netherbrine sent you here to go over the final plan. Who's Netherbrine? You seriously don't know his name? He's the guy you saw in your dream. How are you even aware of it!? Let's just say I'm several steps ahead of you. Herobrine shook his head and pulled out his plans. The golden entity got off the throne and began to make it's way toward Herobrine. Could I get your name? Well let's start by saying my name is Golden Herobrine- Makes sense since you literally are a golden version of me You got me there. Any who, that's what I go by. But, I prefer the name Golden Brine, as it's somewhat easier. Got it, Golden Brine. Golden Brine rolled his eyes as they continued reading out the plans. Herobrine could see that the golden colored entity was impressed, as if he'd never saw something this genuinely well crafted. Golden Brine had his eyes focusing everywhere on the paper, filling his noggin with all the information. He could truly see how this would easily go into effect, how easy this plan could bring everyone's life to an end. Wow. I... This could really work. I know my way. Mojang has only gotten weaker over the years, and it's to the point where we can easily cause a dent in their platform with a single touch from our fingertips. The whole world will be in shambles once we come through- Let me stop you there. You seriously think that Netherbrine brought you here because he wanted you to side with us? Netherbrine made a fool out of you, exploiting himself into your dreams and giving you the false terms. Now that we have you in our grasp, it's time we begin our reign of death and destruction. And you my friend? Oh you're the first on the list. Golden Brine would easily fling Herobrine across the room. Herobrine landed hard against the wall, possibly breaking his back. He would groan in pain, trying to recover from the attack. Golden Brine had a wide smile on his face, from ear to ear. Oh I have a feeling it's going to be a fun ride. Step right up... Chapter 3: Betrayal WIPCategory:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Remakes Category:MinecraftPastaWriter